bamboobladefandomcom-20200215-history
Miyako Miyazaki
Miyako Miyazaki (宮崎 都 Miyazaki Miyako), also known by her nickname Miya-Miya, is a first year at Muroe High, a member of the kendo club and the girlfriend of Danjūrō Eiga. Personality With her beautiful looks, Miyako at first appears to be a sweet and gentle person as she can charm anyone into doing whatever she wants. However, it is soon revealed that this is only an act as she uses her friendly façade around strangers, but when someone irritates her or antagonizes Danjūrō Eiga (Miyako's boyfriend) in any way. she instantly switches over to show a crueler side and the change is noticeable as a visible purplish-black aura will surround her. Miya-Scary.jpg|Miyako's dark aura Whenever she releases her dark side, it scares everyone in the vicinity. She is rather sadistic and, in fact, one of the reasons she enjoys kendo is because she likes to beat the crap out of people. Her other two reasons for liking the sport are that it helps her focus, which aids in her studies, and because her boyfriend is in it. In kendo, she strikes without restraint, hitting too hard and too fast. Due to this she takes longer than the others to progress and takes a while before she manages to win any matches. Since she is not as skillful as her teammates, she secretly feels inadequate and is constantly discouraged. Danjūrō is the only person Miyako would never direct her dark side to. She tries to hide it from him, though he seems to already know. They genuinely care about each other and support each other through thick and thin. Whenever someone dares to insult or harm him in her presence, Miyako will immediately become aggressive. Danjūrō is able to effectively calm her down when she is agitated or upset, and he also understands her well, knowing when she needs space or comfort. They often call each other sappy nicknames, such as “honey bear” and “sweetie.” The one person Miyako is truly terrified of is Reimi Odajima. As time goes on and Reimi shows up to watch her in tournaments, Miyako becomes extremely paranoid as she is unable to focus on her matches. She is convinced that the other girl has a grudge on her and wants to make her suffer. By the end of the series, however, she manages to curb her fear enough in order to ask Reimi for help in improving her kendo skills. Background In middle school, Miyako was asked out by a boy named Matsuki that Reimi Odajima had a crush on, in which Miyako refused and then beat the boy up. Reimi, who had watched the predicament, gained a crush on Miyako instead and from then on began to stalk her. Sometime after this, Miyako met Danjūrō Eiga and he was the main reason why her violent tendencies lessened considerably. Trivia * The name Miyako means "capital" (都). * Miyako's surname "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) (miya) and "cape, peninsula" (崎) (zaki). * Miyako has an older sister that she does not get along with. Gallery (For more pictures of Miyako Miyazaki, click here) Capture.jpg|Miyako and Danjūrō Eiga together outside the kendo practice room Category:Characters Category:Female Characters